Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229045842
Hugo Hollow - kids in on either personal, artistic, or special interest scholarships (i.e. a lot of work with animals, or the elderly or something) rather than ones offered by schools or sports places. Ad honorem (for the honour) OCÉANE MARIAN - A studious scholarly young lady, she is working her hardest to rise above her family's poverty issues. She doesn't always know if she'll be capable without help though. So if she turns to uppers once in a while, it'll be okay, right? Anything will be better than the underground economy her parents had to turn to...right? MARGARET LABELLE - Margaret has grown up in the shadow of an older, pretty sister and she does not know how to handle it. She doesn't want to bring her down, but she doesn't want to be forgotten either. She just wants to be her own person and figure it out for herself. MANON VIPOND - Manon is an aspiring mechanic. Sadly for her, she's gorgeous, high bred, and looks very soft. Exactly the kind of girl the boys in her class expect 'got in for her gender'. This is only made worse by a vicious instance over her summer she will not talk about - but regardless, she's determined to live her dreams anyways. She will have it all. CAMILLE DAVID - Camille is the 'It Girl' and she will remain so. Head cheerleader, newspaper editor, student activist. Her big concern is how divided the school is. She wants to bring them together. She has a few different ways to do that too. HÉLOISE COUPE - Héloise is not having a good time. She lives with her dad since her mom died. He's ....not a pleasant man. Really really unpleasant. It's only gotten worse as she gets older. She's doing her best to protect her brother from him physically and her sister....extra physically, especially as SHE gets older. But there's only so much she can do before she snaps. MARIE BELLEROSE - Marie is a young lady - prim, proper, polite. She's hiding a serious health secret. She can't control it but it is very dangerous for her health and it makes it harder to stay alive. She's working with her dads, her 'aunt', and her super religious aunt she's suddenly supporting while she lives in the city. She's didn't need this, and the added stresses of trying to keep her secret. MELINA BELLEROSE - Melina is much like her papa - a super athlete. She should have been in Pierce, but she took this spot to keep her sisters company - and from killing each other. There are a lot of issues in this glorious sisterly war of rivalry - not least because she's struggling with how to be herself and not be dismissed as 'one of the boys'. JOSÉPHINE BELLEROSE - Josie is super bright and curious. They can solve everything. Yet, ever since they figured themselves out, everybody dismisses their thoughts and opinions on social issues as 'an agenda'. Screw. This. They need to stop being tokenized or they will actually hurt something. And they're trying to keep the peace between their sisters. SORAYA DELACROIX - Soraya has long since accepted her life in a Catholic school until she moved here. She likes her teacher and even though she misses people, she's okay with them going to their families. She didn't know her's but when she meets her uncle, she's overjoyed. This can't possibly go wrong, right? ISABELLE LABELLE - Isabelle is one of the smartest girls in school. She's fiery, loyal, collected, and sure, a little snobby. but she's fine. There aren't any kinds of anxiety or depression at all. And whatever you do, don't look under her sleeves. Beauty is pain. CHRISTELLE DUFOUR - Christelle is a fun girl who is trying to get into cartoonist work. It's a lot of work with getting it done and fixing the comments up and getting things done every day. Can she get her work all done without any kind of help and how can she get the assholes who say her work isn't 'real work' off her back? ANTONIA BONNAIRE - Antonia has never left her family before and she's kind of miserable. Is she going to be stuck here alone or is she going to fall under peer pressure? Because she's rapidly falling into a bad crowd where those seem like the only two options. And is that better or worse than missing her family? What are her alternatives? SAMANTHA MISQUEZ - Sam didn't expect to be here. Her scholarship was a complete surprise. Not an unwelcome one, but now she's got to adjus to a big move and learn the new terrain. And work her ass off to keep that scholarship. Let's hope her creativity doesn't get hit. BETTY CARON - Betty used to be very chill and easy going. She didn't care what you ate, what your religion was, even what pronouns you use for her (she's pangender, so technically they're all accurate). Over the summer though, things have been different. She's jumpier, more suspicious, and sometimes she has big outbursts. The mental illnesses she had before are worse and it seems she picked up a bunch of new ones. What happened over the summer? NEALA BUREAU - Neala is perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfectly feminine and obedient. The perfect daughter and student basically. And she's always happy. She's SO happy. If she were to stop being happy, well, we might find somethings about her family that are less than perfect and we can't have that, can we? No, she will keep everything perfectly in place and according to plan. DAWN TRAVERE - Dawn is so excited to start as a big sister for the school. The new freshmen are so cute! She can't wait to start as a mentor. She was totally unprepared for what she was mentoring them through though. Some of these issues are things she knows nothing about or can never experience. Will someone teach this child to ally? BELLA LÉCUYER - Bella knows exactly what is going on with everyone. She's smart, they're sheeple. She's pretty and smart and therefore always right. And she gets involved with a local jackass 'bad boy'. Uh oh. Can she figure this out herself? And when she does, can she face making a bad decision when being right is the only thing keeping her together and in control? MIGNON-HEIDI MARIAN - Mignon-Heidi is fed up with her snobby sister, Océane. Does she think Mignon-Heidi LIKES helping their parents and associates with less than savoury means of finding money? No. But while her sister is up in her ivory tower, she's been protecting their little brothers from the worst of the streets. She's not sure she can handle their abusive parents, their seedy friends, and her uncaring sister anymore. One day, she will get free. (I'm sorry there are so many, guys. Next one is last one!)